


女神竟在我身边！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction, M/M, 十革组 - Freeform, 退休老人欢乐多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 作为一个退休后不小心发现了“同人”这个好东西的前任意识体，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基有很多空闲时间用来写文；但他百思不得其解的就是，自己在CP圈的女神，为什么从未给他的大号一个眼神。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	女神竟在我身边！

**Author's Note:**

> **说明**
> 
> 1、本文灵感来源是微博上写手吐槽bot一条出圈的投稿。
> 
> 2、本文中“拉特”这一虚构的社交平台对应的是推特（特别鸣谢浅海同志帮我想出了这个名字），“Live Log”则是本文作者虚构的类似于Lofter和Live Journal结合体的网站，可以发文、点赞、转发（为了方便阅读，我给了它一个更接地气的别称：活木头）。
> 
> **注意**
> 
> 1、角色自己下场搞同人，所以必然的……OOC崩坏（帝俄风评又被害了！）。
> 
> 2、为了便利和沙雕，采用了很多中国化表达。
> 
> 3、虽然私心沙苏，但本文CP意味似乎并不明显……况且他们自己还在写别的CP。
> 
> **4、因主角是俄罗斯人和苏联人，本文对米和米厨非常不友好！！！**

俄罗斯帝国的历史上曾涌现出大量熠熠生辉的艺术家与文学家，他们所创造的作品恰如璀璨的明珠，妆点着帝俄的皇冠。

然而曾经的荣誉恰如过眼云烟。当记忆化为历史，历史成为化石；当叱咤风云的罗马帝国变为涂着烟熏妆弹吉他的笨蛋祖父，当钢铁王国普鲁士变为沉迷枫糖煎饼的养鸟大哥；这一切都指向一条真理：意识体，是会变的。不管历史上有多光荣或多屈辱，他们就像人类一样，总是会变的。

因此，坐拥大量严肃文学作家的前俄罗斯帝国意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基进入二十一世纪后接触到了同人圈并成为一名同人读者，也不是什么太值得奇怪的事。

一切的源头要追溯到某个秋日的周末，伊万·布拉金斯基携大批烧烤食材来到了两个哥哥居住的莫斯科郊外别墅。那一天傍晚伊利亚在后院生起了火，支起了烧烤架，而当他忙活着烤肉时斯捷潘和伊万只是在一旁拿着伏特加注视他——值得澄清的是，伊万和斯捷潘不一样，他一开始是想帮忙的，只是伊利亚认定他根本不懂烧烤，把可怜的弟弟推到了一边。

再强调一次：伊万和斯捷潘不一样，他不是一个能不干活就不干活的意识体。所以他决定找点别的事做。

伊万从兜里摸出了手机。

那天晚上，伊万·布拉金斯基的拉特小号上便贴出了前苏联娴熟烧烤、前帝俄在一旁以极尽优雅的姿势喝酒围观的照片。斯捷潘对该照片十分满意，甚至想配上一句“主与仆”转发伊万的帖子，然而一条评论阻止了他正想打字的手指。

**Super Freddie @SUPERPOWER50**

好眼熟的场景啊！让我想起了我们俩在易北河的那张合影！

陷在床头柔软靠枕里看手机的斯捷潘眯起了眼睛。他自然知道这是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的小号，而美利坚意识体的评论提醒了他两件事情：第一，很明显的，伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德在易北河合过影。第二——这是他因第一件事而想起来的——他和伊利亚从来没一起拍过照片，伊万的这张抓拍，竟然成了他俩的第一张合影。

他缓缓下拉刷新，只见伊万回复了阿尔弗雷德：

**Vanya B. @GimmeSunflowers**

回复 **@SUPERPOWER50** ：你又张口就来？证据呢？

而更令斯捷潘惊讶的是，王耀的小号竟然也出现了评论区里：

**哎呀老白干 @YourDAD**

回复 **@SUPERPOWER50** ：所以照片呢？我有个弟弟想看看🥺

**Super Freddie @SUPERPOWER50**

回复 **@GimmeSunflowers** ：那么老的图我怎么可能找到！总之就是有！

**Super Freddie @SUPERPOWER50**

回复 **@YourDAD** ：你说的弟弟是本田菊吗？

斯捷潘按灭了手机，关上了床头灯，钻进了被子里。

他闭上眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚在易北河合过影……阿尔弗雷德说斯捷潘和伊利亚这张合影和他俩那张合影很像……不会吧，伊利亚还给阿尔弗雷德弄过烧烤吗……阿尔弗雷德没有证据，可能又是想象力太丰富把幻想当真了吧……伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德冷战那么久原来也有合影啊……不对，新闻里他俩同时出镜的情况应该挺多的……虽说俄罗斯内战那会儿摄影技术没那么发达，但苏联解体那么多年伊利亚和斯捷潘一起住那么久了为什么今天才有了第一张合影呢……伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德到底有多少张合影……易北河会师也是挺标志性的事件有合影也不奇怪……

斯捷潘睁开眼睛。

他打开床头灯，拿起手机，开始搜索“伊利亚·布拉金斯基 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯 易北河”。

斯捷潘在网上翻了一个多小时，都没有找到阿尔弗雷德说的那张合影。

但是在他为了避免因熬夜而眼睛发红在外貌上向伊利亚接近、准备关机睡觉之前，斯捷潘瞥到这样一个页面标题：

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯/伊利亚·布拉金斯基 易北河之夜

斯捷潘眨了下眼睛。万一呢？

他点进了那个页面。是一篇发布在Live Log上的博客。

然后，他就在那篇博客中看到了自己弟弟和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在易北河壮美的夜空下奋力挥洒了六千字的激情。

手机缓缓从他手中滑落，砸在斯捷潘的锁骨上。

斯捷潘掀开突然就变得极其闷热的被子，冲进洗手间往脸上狂泼冷水，试图洗刷掉《易北河之夜》在他脑子里描绘出的伊利亚这样那样的表情。太可怕了，这实在是太可怕了！！！要不是这不符合他的贵族身份，要不是怕伊利亚听到声音过来砸门，斯捷潘恐怕早已惨叫出声。怎么会这样呢！怎么会这样呢！！！

而在斯捷潘扶着洗手台平复呼吸的时候，他尚未料到，一个新世界的大门已经向他缓缓敞开。

作为一名退休意识体，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基最不缺的就是时间。

毕竟做家务、做饭、赚生活费这种事都让伊利亚干了。

值得澄清的是，斯捷潘并不是真的生活残废；在伊利亚刚解体陷入沉眠的那几年，他也靠自己的劳动一边照顾植物人状态的弟弟一边打理好了他们的居住环境。但是，在伊利亚再次醒来并复健成功后，深感自己委屈了太久的前帝俄立刻把一切责任都抛给了他，声称这是伊利亚该还的债。

何况斯捷潘认为，伊利亚闲得没事干可能会胡思乱想寻死觅活，还不如用家务挤满他的时间。

于是斯捷潘现在有了充分的时间每天在拉特和活木头左右横跳来回奔跑。他很快就明白了互联网上有这样一个以女性占多数的奇妙群体，她们热衷于历史和国家外交关系，却只是为了借此对国家意识体们的感情生活进行天马行空的想象；而根据这些想象生产出的文字、图画、视频等等等等，被统称为同人作品。

躺在斯捷潘浏览器书签栏里的《易北河之夜》，便是一个范例。

除了阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚的同人，斯捷潘在活木头还看过了阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的同人、亚瑟和弗朗西斯的同人、弗朗西斯和安东尼奥的同人，以及伊利亚和王耀的同人、王耀和伊万的同人、托里斯和菲利克斯的同人、基尔伯特和罗德里赫的同人，甚至发现了基尔伯特和他自己的同人。他不禁感叹有些意识体在同人世界中真是无比繁忙，实在让人一边钦佩他们的身体健康一边折服于他们惊人的时间管理能力。而在阅览过无数CP后，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基最终确认，自己真爱的CP还是他所发现的第一对——

USA/USSR，谁左都行，中途变了也行。

而究其原因——

当伊利亚每次经过躺在沙发上看手机的斯捷潘都要冷笑一声说他应该干脆在沙发上腐烂，当伊利亚坚持购买打折食品而不给斯捷潘买鱼子酱，当伊利亚把斯捷潘应该干洗的礼服扔进洗衣机洗成了破布，当伊利亚在屋子里公放多语言版本的《国际歌》，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基真是很难不想看到他在同人里被阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯以各类方式教训一番。

另一方面，当阿尔弗雷德出现在电视上用他嚣张的笑容面对全世界，当伊万又被阿尔弗雷德制裁，当阿尔弗雷德在拉特上发表愚蠢言论或刷屏和伊利亚互怼，当斯捷潘看着阿拉斯加丰富的油气资源或悄悄阅读冷战史书籍时得知美利坚曾经的种种行径，他也很难不想看到阿尔弗雷德在同人里被伊利亚以各类方式使劲儿伤害。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基发现了一个宝藏作者。

原本他看同人不过是为了消遣时光和发泄情绪，何况作为一名前国家意识体，很多同人作的内容在他看来其实是颇为滑稽的——比方说，他实在不能理解为什么有人会认为阿尔弗雷德被伊利亚踹了之后会傻愣愣地哭而不用怪力反击，或是为什么有人认为伊利亚喝醉后会咯咯咯地傻笑并任凭阿尔弗雷德在他脸上画美国旗再套上大码洛丽塔。

但这个ID为“Red Painter”、专注于各类苏左CP且对苏美情有独钟的作者不一样。她的文字风格简洁有力，历史知识也相当丰富，尤其擅长描写战争场面，对人物形象的把握更是让斯捷潘有些讶异：他时常读着Red Painter的文章在内心高呼，没错！琼斯就是这样的！没错！小混蛋一定会说这句话！没错，没错，这就是琼斯的做事风格！这就是伊利亚的思考方式！

以及很重要的一点：Red Painter在苏美同人中描写成年意识体的激情四射时总把场面搞得鲜血横流，毫不愧于她的ID和简介——“让我们把美利坚涂成红色吧（双关）”——精准地，完美地，彻底地满足了斯捷潘的爱好，和他想报复琼斯的愿望。

如此优秀的作者当然不只有斯捷潘一人欣赏。尽管Red Painter的读者们时常在评论区和转发中表示她的故事实在是过于激烈、过于黑暗、过于悲伤，甚而有人控诉自己因她的文章哭得把自家的宠物猫吓到炸毛飞机耳，但她依旧是苏美圈中无法绕过的名字，每篇文章在活木头转发上千，连带着她的拉特帐号都有几万粉丝。斯捷潘还暗自对比了Red Painter和另外几位同人作者的粉丝数，并为她深感不值：人类啊，真是不懂欣赏！

Red Painter在他心中已然有了苏美CP女神一般的地位。

在一个冬日上午，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基裹着毛毯坐在单人沙发上，在他暖气充足的卧室里看Red Painter的更新。她在文前以粗体写了一长串警告，而正文也没有辜负帝俄的期待：经过一系列跌宕起伏的武力与思想交锋和令人窒息的厚重感情描写，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，最终被伊利亚切成了五大块儿。

斯捷潘按灭屏幕，将手机贴在胸口上，先管理了一下嘴角抑制不住的、不太符合他礼仪观念的笑容，然后重新开启屏幕，下滑到文章评论区。只见Red Painter的读者们哀嚎着“您上次说这次要写个小孩子不能看的，我没想到是这种小孩子不能看的啊”，“我刚去马桶那里吐过但是又回来看了第二遍这是为什么”，“作为一个美国人我心情很沉重但这描写也太美了”，等等等等。啊，琼斯遭到这种待遇对他一个俄罗斯人而言实在大快人心，果然USA和USSR关系的底色还是互相仇恨互相伤——

卧室门被砰的打开，伊利亚的声音响了起来：“斯乔帕，你昨天换下来的裤衩呢？”

斯捷潘的手机飞了出去，啪的一声拍在墙壁上。

“你有什么毛病啊？”伊利亚眼见帝俄如受惊贵妇一样捂住胸口向自己投来控诉的目光，摆出不耐烦的神情，“所以你裤衩脱哪了？洗衣篮里没有浴室里也没有——”

“我的上帝啊，”斯捷潘将手背贴上额头，流露出深切的绝望，“你就没有一丁点的隐私观念吗？你难道认为我的手只是长来做装饰的吗？而且我为什么要把贴身衣物交给你来洗？！”

“哦，它们难道不是用来做装饰的吗？”伊利亚单手叉腰，“软弱又没用！你洗衣服根本不够干净！”他注视着刚刚不幸撞墙又砸到地毯上的斯捷潘的手机，“况且你根本没有任何生活常识——别忘了当时还是我坚持给你的手机贴了膜，不然它现在肯定早就摔裂了！”

“够了！你现在被永久驱逐出俄罗斯帝国终身不准入境！”

等到伊利亚终于离开，受尽屈辱的帝俄跪在地毯上捡起自己的手机，像一位真正的Mother Russia一样两手握着它将手机贴在胸前；然而他的金眸中闪耀的却是滚烫的怒意：斯捷潘·布拉金斯基已经受够了伊利亚的蛮横霸道！USA和USSR这对CP的双方都一样恶劣，此时斯捷潘都有些不满为何Red Painter的同人文中只有阿尔弗雷德得到了大卸五块的待遇伊利亚却没有！

他闭上眼睛，仰起脸，俄罗斯帝国历史上熠熠生辉的文学家们在他脑海中一一闪过。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基有了一个想法。

夜幕降临了。完成了一天工作的、活木头网站ID为Red Painter的同人写手，端正地坐在书桌前打开了电脑。

他首先打开仍在写作中、预备用于下周更新的文档，专注地写了一千字；然后登录自己的活木头帐号，检视之前更新的故事增加了多少点赞和转发，并阅览回复评论。做完这些，他才点进自己所订阅的USSR/USA标签，开始寻找新的同人作品。

他看到一篇发布时间并不长但热度颇高的文章。

虽然这篇文章的题目——《击碎一颗红星》——让Red Painter有些不好的预感，但是文章的热度及其作者陌生的ID还是勾起了他的好奇心。有新人加入壮大队伍总是一件好事。

于是他点进了那篇文章。

两分钟后，他挂着仿若不慎吃了英式羊杂布丁的法国人一般的神色，关闭了标签页。

Red Painter保持着端坐的姿势深呼吸了两次。诚然，这篇同人文的文笔极其出色；诚然，因为英文标签左右无意义，在扫文过程中他时常不小心闯入自己根本无法接受的、USSR右的故事；诚然，作为一个经验丰富的老兵，他对暴力、血腥的接受度比一般读者高到不知哪里去了。

但看着 **自己** 在一篇同人文里被美利坚一边〇一边在物理意义上“解体”成十五块儿，还是超出了伊利亚·布拉金斯基的接受范围。

作者文笔再好也不行。

那么为了自我保护，接下来只有一个办法。

伊利亚忍痛重新打开刚关闭的文章，拉黑了它的作者。

他注意到该作者的ID叫FabergéWinter——奇怪，从ID来看她或许是个俄罗斯人，至少也是俄罗斯艺术文化爱好者。那么为什么这作者会对伊利亚有这么大的恶意呢？

俄罗斯帝国的文字天赋是无可辩驳的。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基以一篇将USSR大卸十五块的故事出道，继而开始了美苏苏美雨露均沾的同人创作生涯。在他笔下不仅有猛男互殴拳拳到肉USA掉牙USSR吐血，也有日常生活白痴情侣USA头被马桶卡住USSR骑熊撒酒疯；而他对某方面接触颓靡华美、充满张力的描写更是每每引来评论区尖叫此起彼伏，尤其是充分满足了人类们对邪恶帝国USSR种种不太方便言说的幻想。

帝俄的帐号FabergéWinter很快就有了大批粉丝，俨然成了美苏美CP圈一颗冉冉升起的金色之星。斯捷潘对此颇为满意——作为一名退休人员，网络世界中粉丝的热爱与追捧成了他灰暗的、被伊利亚压迫的退休生活中唯一的亮色，收获大批粉丝赞美甚至让他偶尔产生重温过去辉煌的伤感；每每如此斯捷潘就会喝上两杯，然后趁着酒劲写出更劲的情节来。

但随着他的粉丝数和文章热度稳步增长，斯捷潘也没法不注意到另一个事实。

那就是，被他暗自看作苏美CP圈女神的Red Painter，从来没给他的文章点过赞——更别说转发推荐了。

刚洗完澡穿着浴袍靠在床头的斯捷潘把电脑放在腿上，盯着Red Painter在活木头上的个人页面陷入沉思。

他不认为是题材的问题——若论出血量和犯罪浓度，Red Painter和斯捷潘根本不相上下。

那么究竟是怎么回事呢？

斯捷潘又打开自己的个人页面。一定不是文笔的问题，他俄罗斯帝国的文学素养用来写同人说是屈才毫不为过！如果Red Painter不能欣赏，那么她也算不得什么女神！

斯捷潘对此没有任何怀疑。他翻阅着自己发布的同人文，愈发自信——不如说他写得比女神还好！

自信的帝俄沉浸在这样的自信中把自己所有的文挨个看了一遍，等他看完才发现时间已晚，为了明早不要喜提伊利亚掀被子叫早服务他必须赶快睡觉——也就意味着，没有时间继续考虑为什么Red Painter从未给他的故事哪怕一个眼神。

斯捷潘怀着对伊利亚深重的怨愤入睡了。他梦到了一些很适合写进新美苏同人文的情节。

傍晚时分，洗完碗、清理干净厨房和餐厅的伊利亚·布拉金斯基，端坐在自己的书桌前打开了电脑。

他最后一遍审阅了为某杂志写的稿件，确认没有修改余地后把稿子发给了编辑；接着回复了某博物馆发来的“是否对兼职解说员有兴趣”的邮件；然后观摩学习了王耀好心分享的《照顾失能老人需要注意哪些事》视频；最后才打开了活木头网站，开始娱乐活动。

伊利亚注意到USSR/USA标签下又出现了一篇作者ID陌生但热度颇高的文章。

文章的题目是，《把美国人塞进下水道需要几个步骤》。

伊利亚立刻被勾起了好奇心——倒不是他想实践这件事——于是他点进了那篇文章。

两分钟后，他安静地站起身，走到房间墙边，缓缓蹲了下去，并用围巾挡住了自己的下半张脸。

伊利亚努力控制着自己的面部肌肉。

不，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，你要维持苏维埃严肃的形象，你不可以狂笑。

同人文写得再搞笑也不可以。

——但你可以把那篇文分享给更多的人，让他们看美利坚出尽洋相。

伊利亚缓缓站起身，摸着脸确认自己已经管理好了面部表情，重新坐回书桌前。

他在活木头点赞转发了《把美国人塞进下水道需要几个步骤》，接着把文章链接分享在了自己的拉特帐号。如果不是他之前因为阿尔弗雷德总是给自己发大量美苏、中苏、俄苏文而拉黑了对方，伊利亚是真的很想把这篇同人文也发给他的。

他重新回到活木头网站，点进了那位把美国人塞进下水道的、ID为WaitingforSummer的作者的个人页面，发觉《把美国人塞进下水道需要几个步骤》是她的第一篇也是目前唯一一篇作品。

伊利亚抉择了一番，还是决定订阅这位作者。

毕竟，能把琼斯写得比琼斯本人还搞笑的同人作者，实在不多。

斯捷潘是在餐桌旁低头看手机等伊利亚泡茶的时候发现Red Painter点赞转发了他小号发的苏美同人文的。那一瞬间，他忍不住小小地倒抽一口冷气。

“你刚发的什么怪声儿？”正在厨房里切柠檬片的伊利亚机警抬头，“要哮喘了还是要窒息了？我是不会给你做人工呼吸的！”

“呵，伊万上司养的狗叫得都比你说话好听，”斯捷潘往椅子上一靠腿一翘，“要是你来给我做人工呼吸我宁可窒息死掉。”

他并没有把伊利亚的话放在心上——Red Painter的点赞转发暂时逾越了任何不愉快。此时，斯捷潘无比感谢多年来锤炼出的贵族涵养让他能依旧保持镇定优雅：这不过是他用WaitingforSummer这个新注册的小号所发表的第一篇文章，竟然就得到了Red Painter的青睐——哦，不，这是理所当然的，毕竟他帝俄的文学素养哪怕只是写单纯的幽默故事都掩盖不住！不仅如此，Red Painter还订阅了WaitingforSummer的博客——

“你的茶杯还在我手上，”伊利亚说，“要不要我往里面多挤点柠檬汁啊？哦，糖就别想了，老年人要少吃糖。”

前帝俄再次遭到了前苏联惨无人道的迫害。

不过斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在同人世界中得到了极大的安慰。

他之所以开始用小号写文，还是王耀给他的启发。

在斯捷潘·布拉金斯基不小心打开了同人世界的大门后，他才终于理解了王耀在“哎呀老白干”这个小号上分享的大批活木头链接究竟是什么。同时，他发觉王耀不仅看同人看得津津有味，还自己写同人。

“哎呀老白干”，乃是CN左位和亚细亚亲情两个圈子的，文画双修的镇圈大手。

而让斯捷潘获得启发的则是王耀在他分享的某个中苏文评论区对一位读者的回复。该读者试图向王耀推荐一篇“文笔绝佳感人至深的苏中文”，而王耀回答：

“对不起，我看到CN当右会吐。”

这条回复可谓醍醐灌顶。身为一个爱看USSR变很惨也爱看USA变很惨的、审美十分宽广的杂食动物，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基从未思考过，原来这世界上还有“只能看某个角色左”的洁癖存在。

他重新点开Red Painter的个人页面，困扰他许久的问题终于得到了解答。

Red Painter只写苏左！

而斯捷潘写苏美又写美苏！

俄罗斯帝国感到些许悲哀和些许轻蔑。身为CP女神，Red Painter竟然只因他也写美苏就对他的苏美文也置之不理吗！太狭隘了，实在太狭隘了！

不过他愿意再给女神一个悔过的机会。斯捷潘·布拉金斯基决定开一个小号专写苏美，看看Red Painter会如何反应。

诚如斯捷潘所料，WaitingforSummer发布的苏美文总会得到Red Painter的点赞和转发，甚至还留了几条评论，“大概今后我在电视上看到美利坚意识体都会忍不住笑了”，“寡妇琼斯？真是太有创意了，就让他在悲伤里溺死吧”，诸如此类。

与此同时，他的大号FabergéWinter，一如既往地从未得到Red Painter任何眼神。

他的大小号行文风格分明是相同的——于是斯捷潘可以确定，Red Painter不理会他大号发布的内容，真的只是出于狭隘的CP观念。

他思索了那么久为何Red Painter对他的大号如此冷淡甚至于曾经陷入自我否认怀疑是不是他自己的文字运用过时了结果竟然只是狭隘的CP观念！

如此一个作者，又怎能担起女神之名呢！

前帝俄觉得气不过。竟然会有人因为狭隘的CP观念就忽视他！

终于，在一个辗转反侧无法入睡的周五夜晚，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的被子中伸出一只惨白的手，抄起床头柜上充电的手机，用备忘录软件洋洋洒洒打了五百多字绘声绘色地诉说自己的杂食大号写文得不到圈内女神点赞转发只专注于一个CP的小号却频频被点赞转发这说明什么这说明女神竟然仅仅因为CP就忽略文笔结构等一系列故事要素实在是狭隘荒诞可笑可悲。

然后他把这段控诉投稿到了拉特上的“说给同人写手”bot，满意地关机睡觉。

也因此，帝俄没能第一时间知道他的投稿引起了何等风波。

星期六的早晨，伊利亚·布拉金斯基出门锻炼，回家后做好早餐，按照周末惯例放过了帝俄，没有逼迫对方八点前起床。然后他打开电脑，开始继续写作自己的苏美新连载《忘不掉的红旗》。

持续码字一小时后，由于无法决定到底让阿尔弗雷德开车冲进倒影池还是开车撞上华盛顿纪念碑更好，伊利亚保存了文档，打算登陆拉特换换脑子。

于是他就看到了王耀小号“哎呀老白干”的持续刷屏。

虽然王耀和伊利亚在CP观念上有着致命的分歧，但他们毕竟是现实中的朋友，还是忍痛关注着对方。伊利亚不明所以地看着王耀连发的十几条拉特，决定还是到对方主页查看情况。

十分钟后伊利亚明白了到底是怎么回事：王耀先是转发了“说给同人写手bot”的一条投稿，并评论道：“评论区各位都挺礼貌的，那我把话说白了吧，投稿人你是不是他妈的贱啊！”

然后，似乎这一条评论不足以发泄他的怒气，王耀接着针对这条投稿又骂了十几条。

伊利亚仔细阅读了那条激怒五千岁老人的投稿，不禁轻叹一口气：王耀说的对，这人是挺贱的。身为一个过激苏左洁癖，他完全能理解过激CN左洁癖王耀被该投稿引起的心理创伤。

伊利亚不知道的是，当王耀上班摸鱼看到这条杂食写手内涵洁癖写手的投稿时，忍不住代入了一下自己：他想象了一下自己被CN左右皆可作者的CN右文章雷到、涕泪横流地拉黑对方后，该作者开了一个小号专写CN左，不知情的王耀还点赞了转发了，并因此被该作者吐槽只看CP不看文笔心胸狭窄。

他还在想象中增加了一点原投稿没有的情节，比如该作者洋洋得意表示“这不就好像说着不吃木耳但我把木耳剁碎了包进饺子里你就吃得很香了，哈哈哈傻叉”。

于是五千岁老人暴怒了，他心跳加快血压升高，手抖着打开了自己珍藏的耀all同人文件夹，一口气看了五篇才缓过来。

然后他冲回拉特，狂喷投稿人十几条。

伊利亚回到自己的拉特首页，刷新了页面。

他惊讶地发现，王耀的小号又连发了四五条拉特。

仔细一看，王耀是在和人吵架。

王耀先是转发了一条拉特——伊利亚点进去一看，那条拉特转发了王耀骂“说给同人写手bot”的投稿人“是不是他妈的贱啊”的评论，并评论了王耀的评论：“您也真够敏感的，有必要这么说投稿人？”

伊利亚啧了一声，莫名觉得这条评论散发着浓浓的欠抽气息。

王耀显然也是这么想的，因为他立刻反击了回去：“哎哟，您也够敏感的，该不会投稿人就是您吧！”

然后，这位拥有五千年脏话储备和充分骂人经验的意识体，开始狂喷这个“疑似投稿人”，伊利亚再次下拉刷新的时候又多了十几条出来。

他甚至不由得开始同情“疑似投稿人”，因为就他所看到的情况来看，此人完全怼不过开启了流氓模式的王耀，无论说什么王耀只管强调一个中心思想：“你就是这个贱了吧唧的投稿人？”

再然后伊利亚突然发觉，这个被王耀怼得妈都不认识的可怜人，ID和头像都有那么一点眼熟。

WaitingforSummer，头像是个彩色水晶向日葵。

这是一个他最近在活木头上经常见到的组合。

伊利亚心中升起不祥的预感。他点进WaitingforSummer的拉特主页，发现她从活木头分享过不少链接，点开一看，正是他订阅了的那个叫WaitingforSummer的作者。

伊利亚两手交叠搁在桌面上陷入了思考。

他相信自己在苏美圈也算得上大手。

他是一个过激苏左洁癖，习惯性屏蔽会写苏右的作者。

他最近经常点赞转发WaitingforSummer的文章。

——但是，伊利亚从自己的人生经历中得出的一个教训即为，在确认某人真的做了某件事之前，最好不要轻易采取行动。

所以他选择先在拉特私信WaitingforSummer。

上午十一点，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基还没有从床上起来。

他已经抱着手机在拉特上和王耀吵了一个多小时。

王耀居然说他贱！！！俄罗斯帝国哪能受得了这种委屈！！！

然而那个老流氓实在太会说了，还极尽胡搅蛮缠之能事——

斯捷潘忽然注意到自己的私信栏多了一条通知。

他暂时放弃了和王耀继续辩论——这是战略性撤退不是投降——点进了私信。

好消息是，给他发私信的是Red Painter。

坏消息是，Red Painter发来的信息是这样的：

“给‘说给同人写手bot’投稿的是不是你？你说的那个审美狭隘的人难道是我？”

斯捷潘还没来得及想该怎么掩盖自己的罪证，Red Painter就又发来一条：

“这简直是比美利坚意识体更无礼的行为！”

斯捷潘倒抽一口冷气。

竟然把他和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯作比！！！

Red Painter的女神形象，在他心中崩塌——

但正如斯捷潘在俄罗斯内战时期于各个指挥官之间游走、在境内四处奔逃也不愿放弃，此时他也在垂死挣扎：“将我比作美利坚意识体未免也太过分了，这种粗鲁行为可不淑女！”

对面沉默了良久。

“你说谁是淑女？老子是男人！！！”

斯捷潘这次没有再倒抽一口冷气。

他窒息了。

Red Painter的女神形象，在他心中碎成了粉末。

他的CP女神竟然是男的！！！

WaitingforSummer的同人文在伊利亚心中构筑起的良好形象已经完全化为粉末。

这世界上怎么会有如此恶劣的人类！伊利亚给他的那么多文章点赞转发帮他吸引了那么多读者他居然在背地里说伊利亚只看CP不看文笔没有审美心胸狭隘！！！

——是的，伊利亚发现WaitingforSummer也是个男的。

此人在伊利亚暴怒宣告自己是男人之后回了这样一条：“是男的又怎样？你有的我都有。”

好啊，伊利亚心想，既然你不是个小姑娘，那我也不用嘴下留情了。

他和WaitingforSummer在私信里互喷了五十多条，言辞越来越激烈，火药味越来越重，怒气加持下伊利亚敲键盘的手快出了残影，和阿尔弗雷德线上吵架的时候他效率都不一定这么高；时间一分一秒地流逝着伊利亚却全然不觉，甚至忘记了做午餐——

终于，在对喷中各自挑明了俄罗斯人身份的伊利亚和WaitingforSummer，走向了俄罗斯人线上对喷时几乎是必然的后果——

约架。

WaitingforSummer：哈，和我决斗？奉劝你一句，不要过于自信，毕竟无论是火葬费还是医药费都得你自费。

Red Painter：哦，你是在说自己吗？都不敢当面来问我为什么不给你的大号点赞转发的“勇者”？

WaitingforSummer：……非常好

Red Painter：当然非常好——你可以带武器，我不在乎。毕竟你这种人不把自己裹得跟博物馆里的肥胖铠甲一样肯定是不敢出门的。

WaitingforSummer：呵。在哪打？什么时候？

Red Painter：就今天下午，克里姆林宫门口——但是，你敢吗？

WaitingforSummer：我就在克里姆林宫门口等你！

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基昂首阔步地向克里姆林宫的大门走去，围巾飘扬，黑色风衣的下摆在空中划过潇洒的弧度，戴着白手套的手紧握成拳。熊熊的怒火在他心中燃烧，帝俄的自尊在今日两番受到折辱——伊利亚也就算了，网上的普通人类竟然也敢如此，他若不给Red Painter一点颜色瞧瞧就帮伊利亚包一年的家务！

他在寻找另一个戴白手套的人——这是他和Red Painter约定的辨认对方的信号，以免误伤路人。帝俄鎏金的双眼扫过克里姆林宫门前的人群，周末在这里闲逛的人比平时多很多，更别提还有大量游客——

而在人群中，有个铂金头发、赤红眼珠的男人极为引人注目。

“伊利亚？！”斯捷潘说，“你不在家做饭跑到这里干什么？”

“你问我？”伊利亚皱眉，一把扯住他袖子，“倒是你，到克里姆林宫干什么？我警告你，不准打扰万尼亚工作！”

“我没空跟你说，”斯捷潘挣开伊利亚的手，“有事要忙。”

伊利亚冷笑：“你？有事要忙？你不如先学学怎么在超市买菜。”

“你除了买菜又知道什么？”斯捷潘回之以冷笑，“可悲啊！不再是国家意识体之后你就成了个家庭主妇！好歹我现在要做的事是维护布拉金斯基的名誉！”

“布拉金斯基的名誉本来就是被你毁的，”伊利亚翻了个白眼，又扯住了开始四下张望的斯捷潘的围巾，“我决不允许你继续破坏它！不说清楚要做什么你别想走！”

“你给我放手！我没时间和你废话——待会儿要和人决斗！”

伊利亚看着斯捷潘。

伊利亚抓斯捷潘的围巾抓得更紧了，神态激动起来：“你和谁决斗？先等一会儿，我也要和人决斗，等我打完了你们再开始！我一定要帮你的决斗对象！”

“你？和人决斗？你个泥腿子懂什么决斗！给我松——”斯捷潘一边骂一边试图把自己的围巾解放出来，然而目光落在伊利亚抓着围巾的手上时，他就像被按了静音键，没声儿了。

伊利亚的手，戴着白色的手套。

在那一瞬，很多事情在斯捷潘脑海中联系了起来。

啊，世上哪有这么巧的事情呢？怎么会同时有四个人约定戴着白手套到克里姆林宫决斗呢？

唯一的解释就是……

不！世上哪有这么巧的事情呢！斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在美苏美CP圈最爱的作者怎么会恰巧就是他的混蛋弟弟呢！！！

这世上怎么会有比女神竟然是男人更可怕的事情呢！

但事实就是如此——

他的女神竟然是伊利亚！！！

无数情绪集结为一团堵在帝俄的胸口和大脑，夺走了他呼吸与思考的能力。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基一口气没上来，直挺挺地倒了下去。

“喂！等等！别死啊！”伊利亚跪坐在克里姆林宫门口摇晃着怀里人事不省的帝俄，“斯乔帕！快起来，你不能死在克里姆林宫门口！”他在余光中瞥到人群似乎正朝这边汇聚，更加焦急，“万尼亚的公关团队会气死的！你会毁了克里姆林宫的旅游形象！快醒醒！”

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的眼睛，缓缓睁开了一条缝。不待伊利亚说什么，他颤巍巍地举起一只手：“亲爱的伊廖沙！”

“好极了，至少让我把你挪个地方再死——等一下，你要说什么？”

斯捷潘虚弱地喘了几口气，他的手还悬在半空，于是伊利亚条件反射地握住了那只手。“亲爱的伊廖沙！……《忘不掉的红旗》更新的时候……记得……到我墓前念出来啊……”

**咚！**

伊利亚·布拉金斯基，撒开了自己的手。

**（完！）**


End file.
